


i've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night (and now i see daylight)

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, Post-Battle, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: È un movimento quasi meccanico quello che guida i movimenti delle sue mani: i capelli di Rey vengono intrecciati dalle dita di Ben come se non avesse fatto nient’altro per tutta la sua vita, come se i gesti necessari per dar vita alla treccia fossero impressi nella sua mente alla medesima maniera delle mappe stellari e delle antiche tecniche di combattimento dei Jedi.-La battaglia è vinta, Palpatina è stato sconfitto, la resistenza celebra l'inizio di una nuova era.Ma, in una stanza nei meandri della base, Ben Solo riflette sul proprio passato e sul proprio futuro.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night (and now i see daylight)

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo anni riprendo finalmente ha pubblicare qualcosa, con una coppia che già da tempo mi ha rubato il cuore.  
> Ringrazio tantissimo la mia beta roguewn per aver resto questa fic un po' più bella ♥

È un movimento quasi meccanico quello che guida i movimenti delle sue mani: i capelli di Rey vengono intrecciati dalle dita di Ben come se non avesse fatto nient’altro per tutta la sua vita, come se i gesti necessari per dar vita alla treccia fossero impressi nella sua mente alla medesima maniera delle mappe stellari e delle antiche tecniche di combattimento dei Jedi. Riesce a non pensare al presente, mentre l’acconciatura prende forma sotto le sue dita, mentre quel morbido fiume del colore del cioccolato viene incrinato da piccole trecce. C’è solo il passato a riempire i suoi ricordi, il volto di un bimbo con le orecchie grandi e i capelli lunghi che osserva con attenzione la madre prepararsi davanti allo specchio, che guarda e impara nutrendosi di quei rari momenti di pace; e poi c’è il volto del ragazzo, ancora troppo giovane per essere messo al corrente di una verità oscura come la notte, ma abbastanza da poter essere lui a intrecciare i capelli, ad aiutare la principessa a venir messa da parte per fare spazio al generale.

È semplice ritornare al passato, immaginare per un momento di vivere all’interno di quel ricordo, che pensare a ciò che lo circonda davvero. Le grida di gioia, la celebrazione per una vittoria tanto agognata, la felicità per una nuova era che sta per sorgere: qualcosa per cui lui stesso ha combattuto, ma di cui non farà parte. Sarebbe stupido credere il contrario.

Perché anche se ha lottato al fianco di Rey (che resta in silenzio con gli occhi socchiusi, mentre si lascia cullare dal suo tocco delicato sulla propria cute), anche se ha salvato un’intera galassia da un nuovo Impero, nulla sarà mai abbastanza per ripagare tutto il male che ha causato. Sarà processato, ne è certo, e condannato a morte come un qualunque criminale di guerra: sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così dal momento in cui ha messo da parte ciò in cui credeva e offerto a Rey il suo aiuto nel deserto di un pianeta brulicante di vita.

Ma era allo stesso tempo ben consapevole che non c’era altra scelta, non c’era altra possibilità. Meglio morire, si era detto, che lasciare che un altro mostro manipolasse per altri mille lunghi anni la propria mente.

E adesso, con Rey seduta a gambe incrociate così vicina a sé e la presenza di sua madre nella Forza, chiara e brillante come mai l’aveva vista, sa di aver fatto la stessa giusta; l’unica cosa che rimpiange, se dev’essere sincero, è che non sa come risparmiare loro quell’ennesimo dolore.

Sua madre ha perso tutto, soprattutto a causa sua, a causa di quel figlio che non ha mai smesso di amare. E Rey, che lo ha raccolto e rimesso insieme come i rottami di una vecchia nave, che si è nutrita di speranza per tutta la vita, continua a credere di poterlo salvare.

Sarebbe facile fuggire, nascondersi nell’Orlo Esterno e aspettare, aspettare finchè il mondo non riesca a dimenticare che dietro Ben Solo, dietro l’eroe senza più una maschera a coprirne il volto, c’è Kylo Ren, l’arma di un leader crudele, il ragazzo che si è lasciato conquistare dal fascino del lato oscuro. Forse un giorno sarebbe potuto tornare dal suo esilio, protetto tra le braccia di sua madre e scaldato dal sorriso di Rey; forse, forse, forse… troppe incertezze, troppi sogni.

Così smette di pensare e lascia che lo schema dell’acconciatura riempia la sua mente, mentre la treccia da battaglia degna di una principessa di Alderan prende vita sul capo dell’anima più brillante di tutta la galassia; è un regalo speciale, quello che le sta donando un intreccio dopo l’altro, qualcosa che appartiene solo a lui e sua madre, qualcosa che in un’altra vita l’avrebbe resa degna di una sala del trono, degna di sposare l’ultimo erede di un mondo ormai distrutto.

 _Che pensiero stupido_ , infantile, come se ci fosse una conclusione diversa a quelle ore di quiete prima della tempesta. La felicità è qualcosa che nelle favole viene concesso agli eroi, non hai cattivi.

E sì, forse Ben Solo non è stato frutto di una cattiveria innata, di un’insaziabile sete di sofferenza, ma di scelte sbagliate e incertezze; però ciò non cambia che, nelle favole come nella vita, c’è di solito posto solo per più due vie: il bene e il male, il bianco e nero. Non c’è posto per un’anima dai contorni grigi.

Involontariamente, sfiora con le mani il volto di Rey, traccia il conto di quelle labbra che ha baciato solo una volta, poco prima (perché in quel bacio c’era troppo dolore, troppa paura, per farlo durare a lungo, per farlo continuare). Tocca con tratti sicuri quelle pelle colorata dal sole caldo di Jakku, scende a sfiorare le braccia coperte dalle bende tinte di rosso e nero, portatrici dei segni di una battaglia conclusa da troppo poco tempo perché ci si stato il tempo di sfilarle. Ci sono storie incise sulla sua pelle, racconti che vorrebbe scoprire giorno dopo giorno con le labbra e con le mani, momenti di vita che desidera rubare mentre la guarda riposare tra le proprie braccia.

In un’altra vita, forse, ci sarebbe tempo per condividere le proprie storie ad alta voce, per immergersi nella pace quasi fosse un ruscello nascosto in una foresta; ma adesso la voce è flebile, pronta a spezzarsi in maniera tanto rapida da farlo affogare in un fiume di lacrime.

Così nessuno di loro due produce alcun suono, mentre le mani di Ben continuano a muoversi tra i capelli di Rey, mentre i suoi tocchi prendono il posto delle parole e una promessa silenziosa sfiora i contorni della mente dell’unica donna che abbia mai amato, invadendo i suoi pensieri come il sole che sorge e riscalda con la sua luce la terra tutta: _non sarai mai più solo, né in questa vita né nella prossima_.

Ed è solo allora che Rey volta appena il capo, incontrando quegli occhi di un marrone tanto profondo da poterci annegare, lucidi per via di un velo di lacrime; non c’è paura sul suo volto, né incertezza, solo rabbia e voglia di lottare, come se fosse pronta a mettersi contro una galassia intera pur di salvarlo, e quando parla, finalmente, la sua voce è sicura, decisa, e non è disposta ad accettare compromessi. – Oh, Ben Solo, stanne sicuro. Ho lottato troppo per lasciarti andare così facilmente, e infondo non sei tu che mi stai preparando per andare in battaglia? –

Sorride, con un’espressione così fiera che Ben non ha neanche bisogno di chiedersi come faccia a sapere il significato di quella precisa treccia, come faccia a conoscere una tradizione morta ormai da tempo. _Pensi troppo ad alta voce_ , è la frase che strofina contro i confini della sua mente, mentre Rey si volta di nuovo e lascia che Ben concluda quel suo piccolo capolavoro.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Quando finalmente la porta della stanza si apre per rivelare Leia, il sole è ormai calato da ore e il rumore costante della celebrazione per la vittoria è diminuito fin quasi a scomparire. Ben e Rey sono ancora seduti sul letto, l’uno accanto all’altro, il volto di Ben appoggiato delicatamente sulle spalle di Rey lasciate libere dall’acconciatura ormai conclusa.

Sussulta, il figliol prodigo, il cattivo decaduto e l’eroe rinato, mentre nota che a sorridere davanti alla pace di quella scena non sono né il generale né la principessa, ma solo la madre amorevole, che riconosce l’acconciatura di Rey e ride, quasi, mentre prende posto sul bordo del letto e stringe le loro mani tra le proprie, come a volerli rendere una cosa sola. Come se non fossero uniti, nelle mente e nel cuore, già da molto tempo.

\- Sappi che non ci saranno altre battaglie, non finchè continuerò a respirare. Questa galassia ha visto troppe guerre, e buona parte di esse sono state causate da questa famiglia, dai suoi errori… e oh, Ben, non pensare che lascerò che tu ne sia tra le vittime. Hai sbagliato anche per colpa mia, per il peso che ti ho costretto a portare, per l’attenzione che non ho saputo darti, per il dolore che ti ho creato mettendoti da parte. Ho contribuito a creare Kylo Ren, non negarlo. Ma non permetterò di vederti cadere ancora una volta, non dopo che hai rischiato la tua stessa vita pur di salvare la galassia – sorride, con dolcezza, e finalmente le lacrime scorrono sulle cicatrici di Ben, curando ferite molto più profonde di quelle che è possibile vedere. – Non mi importa se chiunque altro lascerò che i tuoi errori offuschino l’enorme atto di eroismo che hai compiuto la scorsa notte, non mi importa se vorranno processarti e costringerti a pagare per ciò che hai fatto: ti sei guadagnato la tua libertà, ti sei guadagnato una nave per andare dovunque tu voglia e una vita felice. Rendimi fiera, Ben, e non lasciare che i sacrifici di coloro che ti amano vadano sprecati –

Poggia un bacio sulla fronte di quel figlio ritrovato, Leia, con un ringraziamento silenzioso alle forze che lo hanno riportato al sicuro, e lascia con un sorriso quella bolla di pace chiusa tra quattro mura spoglie.

E poi Rey si volta finalmente, stringe a sé Ben e ride, libera, mentre gli riempie il volto di baci e lascia che il resto del mondo resti fuori da quella stanza e dai suoi pensieri. Domani andranno via al bordo del Falcon, in cerca di un nuovo mondo e di una nuova vita, ma c’è tempo. Adesso, tutto ciò che importa sono baci pieni d’amore e tocchi bollenti come il fuoco.

Perché, dopo tanto tempo, l’equilibrio è tornato ad occupare il suo posto legittimo nella Forza. Perché, finalmente, non c’è più bisogno di correre.


End file.
